


Empire

by LapissedOff (MelancholyDog)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Apologies, Emotions, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyDog/pseuds/LapissedOff
Summary: Yellow visits Blue to apologise but Blue decides she isn't ready.Based onArtist: Bring Me The HorizonSong: Empire (let them sing)
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sempiternal





	Empire

Blue diamond had done no work since shutting herself off. Yellow had visited many times and Blue did not allow her entry. Blue Pearl had stood as a silent sentinel for many cycles until finally her Diamond opened the door and beckoned her to come in.  
"My Diamond, Yellow Diamond has been requesting your urgent attention incessantly. She requested that I inform her when you become available. My Diamond, please allow me to do this for you" Blue Pearl said in her low tone, eyes never leaving the floor whilst she performed a curtsy and saluted. Blue Diamond swiped the screen up and sent a simple message to Yellow:  
_Yellow, do not expect my Pearl to do your bidding. You must take responsibility for your actions - you may enter my chambers only when you are ready to apologise._  
Blue looked at her Pearl "Don't worry Pearl, I will not allow Yellow to use you for her dirty work. I will message her, this will be adequate." Blue Pearl straightened her figure and simply nodded in response. Blue Diamond decided Yellow must come to her like a moth to a flame - however she left it to Yellow to decide how close to it she would flutter 

Yellow had been seeing her court when Blues' message arrived. Having set her communicator to inform her immediately when Blue messaged, her screen dinged Blues' tone. With that she stood from her throne, clapped her hands stating "That will be all" walking straight for the door, Yellow Pearl frantically running to stay up. All gems simply saluted whilst she exited the room.

Yellow had to take the initiative. Blue would be far too emotional at this point. Her emotions were often like a house in a hurricane. Wild, messy, _unexpected_ , at least for Yellow, who should be used to the surprises doled out by Blues' power. Alas, Yellow still couldn't predict Blues' mood and as such she had to surrender and approach carefully, in an attempt to make peace and calm Blue diamond, lest all courts suffer. Blue had a nasty habit of becoming almost cruel in her grief and Yellow refused to allow that to happen. It was a far too common occurrence since the loss of Pink.

Pink had been shattered, White resigned to her head, Blue wallowed in sadness forcing other gems to follow suit and Yellow had to step up to the plate and take control as the diamond authority. And all gems fell under Yellow's command. They came to her, a light in the darkness, allowing themselves to be controlled by the strongest. This was until Blue came back, attempting to rule her court - a vicious cycle. Rulings, shatterings, pain and sadness, often in that order. At first Blue wouldn't allow any gem in to comfort her, she much preferred solace with this matter. Finally Yellow made it through the gates, but she knew the pain and suffering of Blue could only be solved by Blue diamond and nobody else. But as usual, Yellow had to pick up the pieces of every row and argument and off she went, leaving her quarters to solve this problem, as usual.

Stride by stride, Yellow thought carefully of what should be said at this time. She mustn't tell Blue she's wrong, she must bend to Blue's will and swallow her pride. Step by step she steeled herself for the potential battle ahead. She didn't plan to fight anymore with Blue, for the sake of Homeworld. It was simple, she would walk in, dismiss the Pearls and lay her feelings bare. As she neared Blue chambers she no longer felt the Blue queen's powers. Hoping this to be a good omen Yellow felt confident, the positivity almost breezed through her form and by the time she reached the door, readied herself to knock, she was practically glowing, turning to the Pearls who saluted instantly, she commented, "Pearls, wait here. Allow no gems entry."

She knocked on the door and it immediately opened, once stepping over the threshold the door shut and locked behind her. Yellow turned in surprise before steeling herself to approach the mournful figure. Facing forward, she strode towards the throne, standing over Blues' right shoulder she cleared her throat. She did not expect Blue to attack her, full force with the wave of emotion. Tears poured Yellows cheeks and Blue rose out of her throne, pouring every inch of her sadness, pain and hatred into her attack. Yellow could no longer stand as she took a knee, looking up at Blue and seeing a cold sneer in response. "Yellow, I am glad that you could make it to our meeting" Blue smirked, watching the water pool on the floor around Yellow. "I had planned on forgiving you, I had planned on talking to you, I had planned on explaining, helping you to understand, but I have since changed my mind." On the last word she lowered the attack allowing Yellow a short time to recover. "But then I realised, the cold unfeeling general would not understand mere emotions, so I decided that I would _make_ her feel them instead." 

“Blue! Stop it at once! Let me speak to you.” Yellow blubbered, Blue’s power completely overwhelming her. Yellow cleared her mind of everything, focusing purely on creating energy in her right hand. “Please Blue, don’t fight with me, I came to apologise!” Yellow raised her head, eyes meeting the once beautiful eyes of her lover, that were now overcome by rage. Blue did not let up her attack and Yellow couldn’t take it anymore. She thrust her arm forward, sending a lightning bolt straight into Blue’s stomach - not hard enough to poof her, but Yellow was certainly not going easy. Blue bent over in pain and her attack on Yellow ceased momentarily, allowing the general to attempt to stand, until a ball of aura pushed her backwards, causing her to lose her footing. With an almighty bang, Yellow landed on the palace floor, butt first. She stared up at Blue again, almost scared of what was coming next. She had been in many fights with Blue, but it was not often that Blue could unfoot her. 

“Yellow, why can’t you see the pain that you’re causing me?” She said, with another ball of aura flying directly at Yellow’s head, who’d raised her arm in defence. “Why can’t you put your childish revenge aside and allow me the closure I need?” she took a step towards Yellow, the gap closed in a single stride. “Why must you force me to forget Pink?” She extended a long arm towards Yellow, aura pooling in her hand, ready to attack full force. Yellow saw her chance, moving swiftly, she extended her leg to cause a step, grabbed Blue’s arm, pulling it towards the floor, tripping Blue. A second thud occurred and Blue was now lying on her back on the floor. Yellow swiftly mounted her, grabbed both hands and held them tight to Blue’s chest. “Blue, I am sorry. Please, let me speak.” tears were pouring out of Yellow’s eyes, they weren’t forced, they weren’t produced by Blue, they were true tears and Blue looked on in shock.


End file.
